The Forgotten Uchiha
by KitaMinami
Summary: Her whoe village was destroyed and now she has to live undercover. She has to wait until "the time is right" for her to reveal herself to the world as an Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten Forever

**Author's Note: I know I have two other stories**

**but I really wanted to make a Naruto one.**

**So the main guy I chose was sasuke.**

**It was an eenee-minee-moe between**

**Sasuke, Garaa, Kiba, and Naruto.**

**Well.... hope you enjoy^^**

**May 2, 2009**

=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=

Chapter 1: Forgotten.... Forever

In the Village hidden on the leaves, only the hokage and most trusted anbu know the dreadful secret of a young little girl....

Aoi Uchiha... does that name still exist in this world?

Aoi was always left out by the other groups of kids as a child. She wasn't even allowed to go to school with them. She was home schooled up until the age of 6. The Hokage finally allowed her to interact with kids her age. Aoi only went to school for about five months until she dropped out. Everyone completely ignored her because they thought she was weird.

"But sensei, I don't wanna get matched up with the wind freak!" they would say, or, "But she burned me last time!"

With the white dragon demon inside of her, she is able to controll the elements around her. She never knew how to control her powers because no one ever taught her. Some would always end up in the hospital or at least get a joint put out of place.

Poor Aoi.

One day, she was sitting there alone on the shore of the lake. She kept on staring into space when she saw a shadow hovering over her. "Sa-sasuke-kun?" she stuttered. He sat down right next to her and started skipping stones. Aoi just sat there and stared at him. Before, she didn't know why all the girls were so crazy about him. He was just a normal guy. She stared at him some more and finally....

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why do girls like you so much?"

Somehow, this question surprised him

"You don't like me?"

"Not in the ways those other girls do"

He laughed a little "To tell you the truth, I kinda like that. Girls are always chasing me around. I don't know what they see in me. It's really nice to have a friend that won't try to glomp you"

"F-friend?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. We could be friends... Right?"

"Yeah!"

From that moment on, they came to this very spot after school to talk and learn more about eachother. Of course, Aoi didn't tell Sasuke about the demon inside of her. But she was still wondering why he would want to be her friend?

~A couple years later~

Aoi was seeing Sasuke off to school. She was about to walk home when she heard a deafening shriek. She rushed into her house and found both of her parents laying dead on the ground. Itachi was standing over their bodies. "Itachi-san..."

Aoi had a crush on Itachi ever since she came over to his house this one time. His parents just stared at her but Itachi gave her a welcoming smile.

Without another word, Itachi lunged forth toward her. Everything went black....

When she woke up, she was in an enclosed room with three people in white and two people in black hovering over her.

"She's coming around" said one of the white men.

"We shoud keep her here. If Itachi finds out that there is another uchiha survivor, he is sure to come after her," said one of the men in black.

_Uchiha... Survivor? Where are the others? Where's Sasuke? _Aoi thought.

She sat up and looked around. Everything was pitch black. She felt a warm hand push her down against her chest. She flinched. "You shouldn't move yet. You were stabbed in your chest" After the man said that, she started feeling the pain in her body, "I'll take care of her. The rest of you an leave."

"But Kakashi, She needs more than one anbu to protect her" said another.

"It's ok. As long as Itachi thinks Sasuke is the only Uchiha alive, there's really no point in going after her. All we have to do is keep her hidden"

"But how?"

"As I said before, I'll take care of her. She'll be known as Aoi Hatake"

"Wouldn't Sasuke recognize her though?"

"I'll keep her in my house until the time is right"

"If you say so....."

Aoi heard some leaves falling to the ground. The lights turned on and there was only her and the man named Kakashi. Kakashi gave her a piggy-back ride throught the woods and soon, they were in his house.

She gawked at the strange man...

"I'll answer all of your questions, but for now, just relax"

"Who are you? Where's my family? Why were you talking about my clan?"

"I told you to relax but ok. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Your family and all the rest of the Uchiha clan are dead. And you, Sasuke, and Itachi are the only Uchiha left. We need to keep you safe. If itachi knew you were still alive, he would come after you and kill you."

She had already known the truth but she still couldn't fight back her tears (after all, she was only eight). Kakashi filled her in on all of the things she needed to know. She might have been young but she was really smart for her age.

A day later, they started acting as if they had known eachother for years. Kakashi had told her all of his secrets(even the face behind the mask) and she told him about hers(she had already learned how to use sharingan at the age of five but never used it in front of anyone. not even Sasuke). She didn't know why, but she trusted this man.

For the next seven years, they became like father and daughter. Whenever Kakashi went out on missions with cell 7, she would play with pakkun and the other dogs.

Seven years is a very long time. By then, everyone, had forgotten the name Aoi Uchiha.....

* * *

Please tell me what you think. So until next time, see you again!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl in Town

**Author's Note: I got chapter 2 up!**

**her first apearance to the other students is um....**

**well, idk**

**just read the chaper and tell me what you think**

**May 9, 2009**

=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=

_Previously..........._

_Aoi's past is shared and now she lives with Kakashi hatake_

_What will happen next?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: The New Girl In Town

"Kakashi sensei, I don't think I'm ready to go out there" Aoi pleaded.

"You're 14 now. I think you are" Kakashi replied.

Aoi put on a pouty face and left the room and into the forest.

~Aoi's POV~

Why now? I don't want to go to Kanohagakure. All I want to do is stay out here. With all of my friends. But... Sasuke... I really want to know how he's doing... I wander around the thick forest a little bit more and then sit down under my favorite tree. Off in the distance, I could see the gates of Kanoha. This is closest I'll get to the town. The grass rustles behind me. "Kakashi-sensei" I said, not looking.

"Your senses are getting sharper" he said. "Now explain why you don't want to go there" he added, looking at the gates.

I could sense him sitting on the other side of the tree. "I... I'm afraid" I finally said.

"There's no need to be" he comforted, "Since no ne knows you anymore, you can just start over. Because righ now, you're a nobody to them." He said it in a harsh way but he still made sense. Itachi hasn't come searching for me, and I doubt people think I'm still alive. I guess I really CAN start over.

"I'll go..." I mummbled

"What was that?" he asked, confused.

"When do we leave?"

"I knew you'd see things my way"

Even withoutlooking at him, I can tell that he was smiling. And so, the next day, we began packing my things. Kakashi went over all of the things I need to do and the conditions:

1. Don't tell anyone that I am an Uchiha

2. Don't do anything that will let people know I'm and Uchiha (sharingan, Fire style jutsu, ect.)

3. Stay as far as I can from Sasuke (he might recognize me)

4. Call myself Aoi Hatake

5. Never tell anyone what Kakashi looks like under his mask

Kakashi's face.... I wonder why he doesn't want me to tell anyone. He says even the Hokage doesn't know.

~Kanohagakure Jr. High School~

I was hiding near the window as Iruka spoke. "Today, we have a new student. She's new to kanoha so don't be too harsh on her. Her name is Aoi Hatake"

I can hear a girl talking "Hatake? Is she Kakashi-sensei's daughter?"

"Yes, Sakura. Since you're a student of his, why don't you show his daughter around Kanoha. I'm sure he'd like that"

A fist slammed down on another desk. "After teaching us for all of these years, why hasn't he told us he has a daughter? I never knew a guy like him could even get a girl."

"I'm sure he meant to, Naruto. Don't overreact"

"I'm not overreacting." Naruto mummbled

"ok" Iruka said, sounding tired, "Aoi, please come in."

I stepped in from the open window and went to stand next to Iruka-sensei.

~Sasuke's POV~

I flinched as the girl entered the room. What... strange power. I look up from my seat and for a half second, she was looking at me. She quickly looked away and I quickly looked down. "There's a seat next to Sasuke. Why don't you sit there. Sasuke, please raise your hand." I peaked up from my position and slowly raised my hand. She hesitantly approached me and sat down. Behind me, I hear the fan-girls mummbling about the new rest of the day goes by smoothy without a single word being exchanged between the two of us. The bell rings. I look over my shoulder and she's already gone. I look around the room and see her and Sakura walking out the door. A group of fan-girls block my vision from the two of them.

~Sakura's POV~

Why does this girl get to sit next to Sasuke? That was supposed to be MY spot. Why did Iruka sensei have to switch me up? Now I have to sit with Ino Pig.

"Um... Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh you'll see" I said as I tried to put on my best smile.

As I was taking her to the flower shop (I was sure Ino had some poison somwhere), Naruto showed up and dragged us to IchiRaku Ramen.

"You're paying" I said as we took our seats

"ok, ok" he replied. He looked over at Aoi and said, "So.... you're Kakashi-sensei's daughter?"

She looked at him shyly and then said, "yea"

"Do you know what's under the mask?"

The Mask! I almost forgot. I remember the last time we tried to see his real face.

"Of course I do"

"Really?" Naruto and I spoke at the same time. "Can you show us?"

"No"

Naruto fell over his seat and asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't want too..... Mmm! This is delicous. Can I have four more bowls?"

FOUR?!?! I thought ony Naruto could eat that much. I watched as she gobbled everything up. I looked over at Naruto who was also pigging out. After everyone was done eating (Naruto was the last beause he ordered eight bowls), we went to the park.

"Why are you still following us?" I asked Naruto

"If I leave, I know you're going to do something bad. I know you have a crush on Sasuke"

"Shh!" Aoi was getting some snacks and I didn't want to let her know

"What's so great about him anyway?"

All I said was "He's cool" and stormed away. I grabbed Aoi's arm and the both of us left a dazed Naruto behind. I know he liked me but he's just..... so..... annoying!

A moment later, Aoi asks, "Do you have a crush on Sasuke? It's ok. I just met him and don't feel anything towards him."

Are my ears decieving me? Who DOESN'T have a crush on him. What a wierd girl.

"I do have a crush on him. Everyone does" For some reason, this surprised her. "Hey, as long as you don't like Sasuke, why don't we hang out?"

"I never said I di-" before she could finish her sentance, I grabbed her arm and the two of us went shopping. I can't believe I finally have a Gal Pal that won't get jealous when Sasuke and I get married.

*SQUEAL*

* * *

See you again next week when I post up Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Aoi's Walk Around Kanoha

**Author's Note: It's been awhile**

**But I finally have part 3 out!**

**May 24, 2009**

=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=

_Previously..........._

_Aoi and Kakashi layed down the rules about Kanoha,_

_Sasuke and Aoi sit next to eachother in class_

_Sakura and Aoi become... friends_

_I guess you can call it that _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Aoi's Walk around Kanoha

~Aoi's POV~

Next Day..........

I woke up and thought about my first day of school. Sasuke looks so grown up now... But for some reason... I think he doesn't like me. I sighed and went outside. Today was saturday so there was no school. As I was walking, I bumped into a blondey wearing purple with her headband around her waste, "You stay away from _my _Sasuke!"

Not another fan girl! "He's not yours to claim" I said calmly looking at the blonde. She made a face and was about the say something back.

Instead, she said, "EW!"

I turned around and saw a big white blob dripping down her nose. While turning my face, I began softly giggling to myself. This girls worse than Sakura! Without realizing, I ended up at the Hokage Mansion. I heard some screaming and yelling from inside and went upstairs to take a look.

"Lady Hokage! What's going o-" I looked at the hokage who was laughing her guts out and Naruto... was in a frilly pink dress. "um... excuse me" I said as I backed away, my face flushed. Suddenly, my right leg felt heavy.

"Aoi! Get me out of this thing!" naruto pleaded, squeezing my leg.

"It's your own fault for losing our bet!" the fifth hokage said, trying not to laugh.

"What bet?" I was still confused.

"If Naruto failed three missions in a row, he'd wear a dress and walk around Kanoha for the whole day"

"Your fault, Naruto" I said and kicked him off.

I stepped out of the door and saw sasuke in the middle of a big crowd of girls. Sakura and the blondy were duking it out, fighting over Sasuke. A guy eating chips was sitting next to another guy sleeping. I decided to explore Kanoha more and ended up at the Hyuga household. I heard kunai clinging against eachother. I couldn't help but look over the wall. Both a girl and boy with white eyes fighting eachother.I got off the wall before anyone could notice me. I heard some playful barking and went over to check it out. A guy was jumping around with his dog and a guy with dark shades in a big jacket was watching them.

After that, I decended into the forsest for a quick nap. I heard trees falling and rushed over. Seems like nothing wrong here. I hid behind a big tree, hoping the three people I saw won't knock this one down too. I saw Gai-sensei training someone wearing the same green tights and a girl with her hair in two buns and a pink shirt. They were both sweating from all the training. I continued on into the forest, avoiding the three of them and heard some soft giggling. Out in an opening, I saw Kuranai-sensei and Azuma-sensei on  
a date. Kakashi said they were an item.

Now I was wandering the streets of Kanoha again. The workers were all working hard. Someone occasionally spilling something. Even though some didn't show it, they were all enjoying something in life.

I was beginning to feel hungry and stopped by at Ichiraku Ramen. I had some money. Kakashi can't cook. "Nice to see you again" the cooks daughter said. I nodded and smiled at her and asked for the usual. She's always so nice. Kakashi had brung me to eat here the night before.

I let out a huge sigh. *_Being a new girl sure is tough. Everyone looks so happy, even if they're working. I hope I can fit in* _I thought.

Then, everything went black.

~Naruto's POV~

I was sneaking around in the allys and stuff, trying not to be seen. But then, the worste thing possible happened.

"N-naruto?" Hinata whispered in shock.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" I screamed and ran away. Stupid move. I was better off staying in the shadows. I ended up running out in the open.

"That's disguisting naruto!" I heard girls scream. I quickly ran away while a mob of angry people were chasing me. I did the shadow clone jutsu and ran on top of the roof.

Stupid Granny! People were still chasing me and I kept on running. Everyone was still pointing and laughing. I saw a hiding place straight ahead and ran with all of my might. I darted into Ichiraku Ramen and slammed it shut.

"Naruto!" the chef yelled, "What are you doing here! Open up the shop!"

"They're gonna kill me if I get found!" Naruto replied.

Someone turned on the lights.

"Get off of me" Aoi said angrily.

My face turned red because we were in an akward position. Suddenly, I felt a soft wind and we were both sitting upright again. I apologized and asked the chef for some food. Running made me so tired! Aoi left through the back way and left me her bill.

It said:

__

Pay for my ramen and I'll forgive you. It's a small price to pay. And... nice dress. It fits you really well. But pink really isn't your color.

"That girl!" I yelled and started scarfing down my ramen thinking, *_I'm gonna kill her!*_

~Aoi's POV~

Naruto is so weird, geez. I walked home and threw myself on the bed.

_-Aoi_

_*I hope this isn't going to be what a normal day is like*_ I thought and went to sleep_._

* * *

haha. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Just a heads up but, I don't think I'll be able to add a chapter this week or next week (too much hw) but who knows?

reiview!

see u in the next chapter XDDD


End file.
